Episode 1563 (19 January 1998)
Synopsis Sanjay buys a large bunch of flowers for Gita, and prepares to meet her at the station at 11:49. However, an old mate interrupts him at the stall and says he has some stock which is too good to miss that a friend of his is selling - designer labels, an excellent opportunity, but he needs to shift it today. Sanjay says he's busy and can't make it today but is finally persuaded by this friend to go to the lock-up. He leaves at 9:30 to allow enough time to meet Gita at the station. However, he arrives late and Gita isn't at the station. He waits for the next 2 trains from Sheffield, but Gita and Sharmilla aren't on either of these. He thinks he'll be in trouble for missing her and phones home, but she hasn't arrived there either. Jessie draws Mark a calendar showing the 14 days that her mother told her it would be before she came out of prison. She's clearly looking forward to it, and Mark tells her that it might not be definite. However, when he calls the social worker, he's told that it is true, and Nicole will be out of prison in 2 weeks time, although obviously the authority who has the care order for Jessie will want to keep it and may not give her back to Nicole immediately. Mark whines a bit but since it was always a temporary arrangement, he can't really complain. Pauline tells him he should inform Ruth of the developments, but Mark says she's already got enough to worry about. She calls from Scotland, and Mark says everything is OK and nothing's new. Kathy finds Ian in the square paying a yobbish-looking chap and saying that tonight is the last time he'll be needed, so make it good. She asks what that was about, and Ian says he's a window cleaner. Annie has a meeting with Ian and tells him she has arranged with the Gazette for him to be interviewed to give his side of the story - that's because an unbiased media has to give him the chance to put his side of the story. At the hospital, Susan Rose tells Michael that she wants to make a will, while she still can, because she's afraid she may have a brain tumour and not long to live. She's taken away for a MRI scan to find out more. They have a long wait for the consultant to return with the results, but she finally tells them that there is no tumour, but some areas of inflammation. Together with the history of her illness, they suspect Multiple Sclerosis, although it is difficult to diagnose in the early stages. She asks Michael and Matthew to leave while she discusses it with the consultant, who explains the effects of the illness. Michael sends Matthew off to buy coffee while he asks Susan what it means, and when he returns he says that he knows exactly what it entails, and they can stop patronising him, as he spoke to the nurse who explained it all, and he says he wants to look after his mother. Josh asks Clare out again, and moans about his warring parents and the fact that his father is trying to make him do a Bar Mitzvah even though he isn't remotely interested in religious nonsense, he's being forced to go to Sunday School and learn a load of rubbish. Nigel is "organising" another play meeting for this evening. He chats to Dot who says she's not interested in helping as she doesn't believe in standing up in front of everyone and making a fool of herself. Nigel suggests a small but dignified part, and Dot says "What about Queen Victoria?!" Nigel looks horrified but says he'll have to see. They all meet up in the Vic and Julie Haye says that they need someone to write original music. Lenny jumps in and says he knows just the person, and he will talk to him. The meeting is hampered by everyone getting up at 5 minute intervals to refresh their drinks, and Julie is getting a bit exasperated. Ian is observing and corners Nigel as he's buying a drink, saying that it's obvious they need someone with organisational skills to run the committee, and although he is very busy at the moment with other commitments, he is willing to offer his services. Nigel says the committee is full and doesn't need anyone else at the moment. Ian protests, and Nigel says "So, you're keen to help then? Well perhaps you can come back later and we can see if there is anything for you.... scene shifting maybe." Ian looks annoyed as Nigel walks off. At Sanjay's house, the police arrive to take details of Gita's disappearance. Credits Main cast *Sanjay Kapoor - Deepak Verma *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha *Susan Rose - Tilly Vosburgh *Michael Rose - Russell Floyd *Matthew Rose - Joe Absolom *Clare Bates - Gemma Bissix *Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman Guest cast * Jessie Moore - Chelsey Paden * Josh Saunders - Jon Lee * Julie Haye - Karen Henthorn * Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes